


Pokemon and the BAU

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It all started with Morgan. Morgan began his morning workout to the Pokemon theme song and now the song won't leave his head. Hilarity ensues as he gets to work.</p><p>Rating: K</p><p>Pairings: none</p><p>Warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon and the BAU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a crack!fic I hope you enjoy!

Morgan decided to try and get in a good solid workout before work. He headed to his home gym and plugged his IPod into the speaker set and started on his warm-ups. He was unprepared for the song that came on.

_**I wanna be the very best** _

_**Like no one ever was** _

_**To catch them is my real test** _

_**To train them is my cause** _

He shook his head, grumbling about letting nieces play with technology. He didn't have time to change it so he continued with his workout and found it really wasn't that bad of a song for a morning work-out. Hours later he was entering the bullpen humming the song.

"Morgan? What are you humming?" Reid asked looking up.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the Pokemon theme song?!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Pokemon?" Reid asked clearly confused. "What's Pokemon?"

" _ **I will travel across the land**_

_**Searching far and wide** _

_**Each pokemon to understand** _

_**The power that's inside!"** _

Reid looked confused and Morgan looked impressed, "Not bad Prentiss."

The two of them laughed at Reid and belted out the chorus. Neither noticed Garcia entering the bullpen until she started to join in.

" _ **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me**_

_**I know its my destiny** _

_**Pokemon!"** _

JJ walked in and surprised them all with her amazing singing voice.

" _ **Oh you're my best friend**_

_**In a world we must defend** _

_**Pokemon! A heart so true** _

_**Our courage will pull us through** _

_**You teach me and I'll teach you** _

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!"** _

All of them clapped. Garcia giggled, "Very nice Jayje."

"Thank you," she grinned.

Reid blinked, "But what's Pokemon?"

Morgan, JJ and Prentiss all laughed as they got to work. Garcia just shook her head, "Oh boy wonder."

The bullpen was silent as everyone was in their respective offices or cubicles doing their work. Garcia passed by their desks on her way to the break room for a cup of coffee and hummed the song with a wink. When she came out she had Rossi trying to get him to sing.

Hotch was walking down the catwalk when Rossi called out to him, "Hotch, save me!"

Hotch froze and blinked, "What? From what?"

Garcia let out a big grin, "Come on boss man, I know you know the words. Let's hear it."

Hotch arched an eyebrow, "Garcia what are you on?"

Prentiss laughed, "It's all Morgan's fault. He came in here humming the Pokemon theme song."

"So come on. I know you two know the words."

Hotch eyed his team. He could see that they all thought he wasn't going to do it and that he didn't know the words. Well, he'd shock them all. When he cleared his throat and began to sing he saw eyes widen in shock.

" _ **Every challenge along the way**_

_**With courage I will face** _

_**I will battle everyday** _

_**To claim my rightful place."** _

"Oh. My. God. Hotch!" JJ and Prentiss gasped.

Hotch just chuckled, "Come on Dave. Let's hear you finish it."

Rossi grumbled but continued Hotch's verse " _ **Come with me, the time is right**_

_**There's no better team** _

_**Arm in arm we'll win the fight** _

_**It's always been our dream."** _

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Who would've guessed Hotch and Rossi? Not only did they know the Pokemon theme song, but had good voices too? True Rossi's was a little gruff but still… Morgan was about to say something when…

" _ **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all!**_

_**It's you and me** _

_**I know its my destiny** _

_**Pokemon!** _

_**Oh you're my best friend in a world we must defend."** _

Everyone looked around wondering who sang that. Up on the catwalk came Strauss' voice, "Shocked?"

"Strauss? Okay I'm sure this is just a dream," Morgan shook his head.

Garcia shook her head linking arms with Morgan, "Let's finish it Thunder god."

" _ **A heart so true**_

_**Our courage will pull us through** _

_**You teach me and I'll teach you** _

**Po-ke-mon!"** The team sang together.

Hotch smiled, "Nice now how about getting back to work."

Reid shook his head, "But what is Pokemon?"

Everyone just laughed.

**END.**


End file.
